Al fin en mis brazos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No podia dejar de sentirse un tanto nervioso caminando de un lado a otro. Y es que ahora se encontraba en el momento más difícil de su vida. Era el día en el que al fin conocería a su pequeña princesa. [Ambientada en los hechos después de la película Mazinger Infinity]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Valla, hace tiempo que no subía otro oneshot de Mazinger pero es que había estado ocupada haciendo algunas otras cosas y pues, realmente no había tenido cabeza para poder escribir. Pero al fin, aquí está otro que realmente espero que les guste. Me gusta mucho Mazinger y se que apenas estoy iniciando a escribir sobre este hermoso anime, probablemente me tarde en subir algún oneshot pero se que al final saldrá bien._**

 ** _Toda espera valdrá la pena._**

 ** _Una vez más, les recuerdo que este oneshot estará ambientado en los hechos después de la película Mazinger Infinity._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Mazinger Z no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Go Nagai. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias._**

* * *

Kabuto Kouji no había podido sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella pequeña sala blanca. Sus amigos se burlaban de él, era raro que el salvador del mundo estuviera así de nervioso, más nervioso que enfrentarse a los más temibles villanos que ahora sólo eran un tema en el pasado.

Muchas veces quisieron hablar con él pero el hombre no respondía, quisieron gritarle pero al ver que estaban en un lugar donde la paz y tranquilidad era la mayor prioridad, prefirieron dejar al héroe desesperarse hasta casi arrancarse el cabello. Al final en cuenta, el sufriría las consecuencias después.

Las enfermeras lo miraban con gracia, estaba tan pendiente aquel hombre que casi cada cinco minutos preguntaba por la razón de estar ahí. Sentia que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, sin embargo, no recibía noticia alguna. Era normal que un hombre en su situación se encontrará así. Estaba preocupado y no lo escondía, de alguna manera se les hacía tierno.

 **-Tranquilo señor Kabuto, es normal que tome mucho tiempo** -Hablo una de ellas. **\- Cada quien es diferente y puede llevarse mucho tiempo**

 **-Sólo no deje de avisarme** -Suplicó.

 **-Nosotras le avisaremos** -La enfermera le sonrió para darle suaves palmadas en la espalda. **\- Es importante que este tranquilo, estoy segura que cuando las vea, valdrá la pena toda esta espera**

Una vez más se había sentado en el sofá frente aquella sala donde no podia escuchar ni mucho menos ver nada. Suspiro. Aún podía recordar como Sayaka le había hablado a su celular. Estaba asustada, gritaba y se quejaba del dolor, ella estaba en casa, el estaba en el trabajo. Había empezado con la labor y justo cuando él había decidido a salir arreglar algunos asuntos, podía agradecer que Jun se encontraba con ella, la había traído al hospital y había sido ella quien justo ahora había ocupado su lugar al lado de su esposa.

Tetsuya había llegado tiempo después con su pequeño hijo en brazos. El pequeño al menos le había tranquilizado un poco haciendole algunas caras y jugando. Poco después empezaron a llegar todos con regalos por montón. Sin duda agradecía aquel gesto.

 **-Tranquilo hermano** -Habló Shiro. Hasta ese punto, el hermano menor era el único que podía tranquilizarlo y no morir en el intento, aunque si podía llevarse un buen golpe como cuando eran niños. **\- Sayaka estará bien, ambas lo estarán, sólo debes esperar y ya**

 **-Lo se** -Suspiro con pesadez. **\- Ahora debería estar al lado de Sayaka, de seguro que ahora me está maldiciendo**

 **-Siendo Sayaka no lo dudo** -Ambos se soltaron a reír. **\- Pero que podías hacer, tenías que trabajar y ante el miedo de que le sucediera algo, ella te pidió que fueras** -Le dio un golpe en el hombro. **\- Además no estaba sola, puedes agradecer eso**

 **-Creo que...**

Fueron interrumpidos ante el llanto de un menor. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Kouji fue quien se levantó casi hipnotizado, una de las enfermeras se había acercado a él con una sonrisa.

 **-Puede pasar a verlas señor Kabuto**

Kouji asintió hipnotizado. Ahora era cuando tenía un poco de miedo y acercarse. Toda la desesperación de verlas se había ido y ahora sólo dudaba un poco, estaba más que nervioso. Ante eso, Tetsuya llegó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que Kouji avanzará.

 **-Ve a verlas, estoy seguro que Sayaka te quiere presentar a alguien**

Kouji volvió a sonreír y empezó a seguir a la enfermera. Todos los demás esperarian a conocer al nuevo miembro de esa familia tan rara.

 **.o.**

Cuando entro a la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, aquella habitación olía a un aroma muy suave y relajante. Sayaka se encontraba sentada cantando una dulce nana a un pequeño ser que traía entre sus brazos, esta se encontraba oculta de entre aquellas cobijas de color rosa y figuritas, se la veía con las mejillas rojas y un gran aura de felicidad rodeandole. Jun sólo le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto. Era tiempo de dejarle privacidad a la nueva familia y contarle a los de afuera como era el nuevo miembro.

Sayaka sonrió cuando escucho a Kouji caminar hasta la cama y sentarse a su lado. Se soltó a reír un poco cuando sintió como era abrazada con cuidado pero sobre todas las cosas, con cariño, con amor.

 **-Mira** -Habló suavemente al pequeño ser. **\- Papá Kouji tiene que conocer a alguien muy importante**

Quito un poco las cobijas del rostro de la infante. Al ser descubierta, Kouji casi se soltaba a llorar. Una pequeña niña de mejillas regordetas chupaba su pequeño pulgar. Una pelusa de cabello aparecía en su pequeña cabecita y sus ojitos cerrados fuertemente. Era realmente hermosa aunque apenas tuviera unos cuantos minutos de nacida. Iba acariciar sus mejillas cuando sintió como tomaba su mano con su pequeño pulgar.

Fue en ese momento que Kouji sintió como el tiempo se detuvo. Como las lágrimas que todo ese tiempo había querido tragarse, salían al fin de sus ojos, el héroe del mundo había sido derrotado por un pequeño bebé, su bebé. Fue en ese momento que volvió a enamorarse. Amaba a su querida esposa Sayaka, aunque esta luego tomaba venganza por algunas cosas que solía hacer. Pero ahora se sumaba su pequeña y hermosa princesa, la hermosa niña de sus ojos.

La cargo con cuidado, una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, sintio como su pequeña se removió, abría sus pequeños ojitos y hacia una mueca, pareciera que estaba sonriendo. Esos ojitos azules le enamoró un poquito más, si es que se podía, sonrió ante un recuerdo que ya había quedado atrás. Y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Sin enterarse, todos sus amigos, como su hermano menor y el ahora abuelo Gennosuke, habían entrado al cuarto. Todos guardaron silencio, entre sus brazos muchos regalos como osos de peluche y globos, unos lloraban y otros sólo sonreían al recuerdo. Aunque Sayaka estaba cansada no podia evitar sonreír al ver como Kouji sonreía, las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, suavemente recargo su cuerpo en su hombro.

Eran realmente felices.

 **-Bienvenida a casa mi pequeña Lisa Kabuto**

Habló con orgullo Kouji, al igual que se sentía bien pronunciar el nombre de Sayaka con su apellido, ahora con la infante entre sus brazos, se sentia mucho mejor. La pequeña siguió sonriendo.

Desde que Kouji supo que aquella chica que anteriormente les ayudo con Mazinger Infinity, se trataba realmente de su hija. No dudo en quererla entre sus brazos otra vez y así poder enseñarle muchas cosas. Y ahora que al fin la tenía, no perdería el tiempo. Sería el mejor padre y nunca la dejaría sola.

Su futuro sería diferente con Sayaka y Lisa a su lado, tendría una familia a la cual cuidar, una esposa a quien amar y una niña a quien enseñar. Porque ahora si se sentía completo, ahora que al fin la tenía entre sus manos, nunca más soltaria sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Realmente lloré en la película cuando le muestran a Kouji que Lisa todo ese tiempo se había tratado de su hija. Aunque fue un tanto triste ver como ella desaparecía, fue hermoso verla al final ya como una niña y al fin con sus padres._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 4 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
